


О доверии, живописи и "Пино Гриджио"

by bene_gesserit (irulenn)



Series: WTF RuPaul's Drag Race 2019 [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Combat 2019, WTF RuPaul's Drag Race 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit
Relationships: Sutan Amrull | Raja/Manila Luzon
Series: WTF RuPaul's Drag Race 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785853
Kudos: 2





	О доверии, живописи и "Пино Гриджио"

Мик никогда не закатывал никаких истерик. Не угрожал съехать к такой-то матери, просто исчезал на какое-то время. Пока Манила не придет в себя. Точнее, пока у Манилы не пройдет очередной приступ Ражи.

— Иланг-иланга обкурился? — Карл, в штатском, невыспавшийся и растрепанный, обмахивал оседающую в кресло Ражу.

В разгар лета невозможно было заниматься живописью днём. Здесь, на восточном побережье, конечно, прохладнее, чем в Калифорнии, но к полудню все равно накатывала такая невыносимая жара, что Карл сдвигал рабочие часы все позже и позже к закату. Соответственно, засыпал под утро.

— Ты агрессивный гомофоб, — пожаловалась в потолок победительница третьего сезона «Королевских гонок РуПола», запрокинув голову, чтобы не запачкать кровью из разбитого носа безупречное платье.

— Я? Я??? — Карл подавился праведным гневом. — Ты являешься в мою тихую обитель под утро, пока я коротаю время в тоске, в компании муз...

— Я скучаю по тебе, — чистосердечно призналась Ража, устремляя на подруженцию ангельской чистоты укуренные в хлам глаза.

— Очень убедительно, — Карл-Манила скрестил руки на груди. Ража грустно-покаянно взмахивала накладными ресницами, даже под утро бурной клубной ночи будучи восхитительной.

— Это ты был убедителен, недотрога! — Ража поморщилась и попробовала выровнять кончик носа.

Не более, чем полчаса назад Ража, не тратя слов, уронила Карла прямо у входа в просторную студию, которую тот очень удачно арендовал на лето по соседству от резиденции Ражи в Провинстауне. К сожалению, наступление вышло определенно скомканным, поскольку атакующая сторона была под довольно крупной мухой. Карлу не составило труда оказать сопротивление — он смахнул дышащую духами, туманами и вискарем диву прочь с себя, сопроводив для убедительности тычком в наконтуренный нос.

— Я, вообще-то, замужем, — веско напомнил Карл, для верности выставив между собой и креслом мольберт, на котором был укреплен не так давно загрунтованный холст.

— О, дорррогооой, как ты хорошо придумал!.. Подожди, я снимаю одежду... медленно... и ты пишешь мой парадный ню-портрет!

— Хочешь повесить в гостиной? — напрягся Карл.

Ослепительная улыбка Ражи в ответ:

— Я серьёзно подумаю об этом. У тебя ведь есть «Пино Гриджио»?..

Карл сдался. В этом доме «Пино Гриджио» было в наличии всегда.

Нет, Мик не станет задавать вопросов, он ценит хорошую живопись и Ражу, как в любых сочетаниях, так и по отдельности. Он не будет спрашивать, как прошел пленэр Манилы — он любящий муж, он и так знает, что все прошло хорошо.

Тем более, что некоторые из работ Карла, написанные с натуры, говорят больше, чем слова.


End file.
